


神秘提议

by CyanA



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanA/pseuds/CyanA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠有些无聊，直到一通神秘来电把他扯入新的谜团。</p>
            </blockquote>





	神秘提议

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mysterious Offer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731451) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



哥谭这周惊人的清闲。没有大案子，而较小的那些迪克、芭芭拉或提姆有能力处理。蝙蝠侠靠向他的椅子呼了口气。清闲的一周很好。没有连环杀手，没有蓄水池投毒，没有不死军队。

有点儿无聊未免太不知足了。

正当他站起身又一次检查蝙蝠车的引擎时，电脑哔哔响了：一条输入传输。皱着眉，蝙蝠侠按下按钮开启频道。

 _“蝙蝠侠，”_ 粗粝的嗓音：电子扭曲过了，怪异且难以分辨性别。 _“我有个小小的……提议给你。一个你不太会拒绝的。”_

蝙蝠侠向前倾身。“你怎么找到这个号码的？”

_“那不是问题。问题是， **你** 该怎么找到 **我** ？”_

线路切断了。

怒视着显示屏，蝙蝠侠用每一种他有的音频解析技术检验那个声音，什么都没得到。他有哪个罪犯有类似的嗓音？会不会这是个新的恶棍，拥有黑客技能？

那花了他三十分钟破解出夹杂在那声音的正弦波中的隐藏信息。

过了一会，蝙蝠车冲出洞穴，赶向信息指引的地点。

罗宾逊公园入口处什么都没有，但蝙蝠侠一停下车，人行道上的付费电话就响了起来。蝙蝠侠接起它。 _“聪明，不是吗？也许你总算是个配得上我的聪明人了。但直到你找到我我们才能确定这点，并且明白我要提供给你的到底是什么。”_

一段快速分散的音符片段，接着空气中又是一片死寂。

音乐剧音符。许多可能性闪过布鲁斯的脑海，将音符拆解重组直到他明白它们组成的是什么歌。哪个剧院在上映 _猫_ ？

小声哼着“麦卡维弟-神秘的猫”，蝙蝠侠动身前往哥谭阿波罗剧院。

那里没有来电，但一位困惑的侍应生递给蝙蝠侠一张纸条。 _你可比我想象得要快，黑暗骑士。我们之间的对峙不可避免了，我猜。我怀着颤栗的期待等着呢。_

分析这张纸和墨水再简单不过了，虽然很明显信息是找人代写的。高质纯棉纸；深红橙色墨水。朱砂。

蝙蝠侠的嘴角扯起一个得意的微笑。

一小时后，布鲁斯•韦恩从容不迫地走进位于棉花街的朱砂俱乐部，身着时髦的西装面带同样锐利的微笑。他走近角落里的男人，坐在他身边，低语，“你以为可以蒙我一辈子？”

克拉克•肯特放下菜单，抛给他一个深情的表情。“你什么时候想出来的？”

“接到第二个电话的半路上。”

克拉克拉下失望的脸。“只神秘了四十五分钟？那几乎无法对一个无聊的夜晚产生什么影响。”

“这四十五分钟比别人弄的要好多了，”布鲁斯指出，“再说，今晚我还想找个别的法子娱乐自己呢。”

“啊对了，”克拉克说，把手指对成尖塔状。“我的提议。”

布鲁斯倾身靠近他。“我等的快不能呼吸了。”

“我在想晚餐，然后可能看场戏剧，由漫步于月光下的罗宾逊公园结束。你怎么想？太无聊了？”

布鲁斯摇摇头。“你？永不。”


End file.
